


A new start?

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bingo space: meet-cute, F/M, Meet-Cute, Oneshot, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: Charlotte has just finished unpacking the last of her boxes and is in bed for the night, still happy she managed to find the perfect house in Kansas. Her landlord handed her the keys and drove off, but he forgot one important detail it seems. Who is this man knocking on her door? And why does he have to be so cute?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenges & Events





	A new start?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in Fanfiction bingo, and my first time writing a meet-cute. I had to research this when I found it on my bingo card, as I had no idea what it meant. I hope I managed to do it some justice. I watched a lot of meet-cutes on YouTube, so I took what I learned and wrote this. I am super out of my element here in this one-shot, so I hope you guys like it. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Sam handed me the key to his cabin and grinned. "I'm so glad I could help." I smiled back at him, holding the keys tightly in my hand. "Thank you, Sam. I will take good care of it." I waved at him as he got in his car and drove away. After a long search, it was nice to finally find a good place. The rent Sam was charging me on this place was cheap, and Lawrence wasn't a bad little town. 

I turned and walked back inside the house. I was also lucky it came furnished, as I had sold most of mine trying to fund my move out here. I settled in for the night, making myself dinner, and spent the evening curled up on the couch with my favorite book. It hadn't taken long to unpack what I managed to bring, and I was looking forward to starting at my new job soon. 

I slipped on some sleep shorts and a cami and headed for bed, making sure the lights were off and the door locked. I snuggled deep into the covers in the bedroom, sleep coming easy after the long move. Around 3 am, however, I was woken from my slumber by a knock at the door. I frowned, sitting up in bed. 

The knocking stopped for a moment, and I laid back down, convinced it was just a dream. However, the second I closed my eyes, it returned, more persistent than before. I frowned again and stood up, the floor cold on my feet as I walked to the door. I'd left the porch light on and called out as I approached the door, "Hello?" 

A male voice answered, irritation laced through. "Open up Sam! I don't know why you changed the locks on me but if you don't up then I'll be forced to go the bathroom out here." 

I quickly opened the door as the man turned around. His eyes matched the surprise in his voice as he said, "Oh, you're not Sam." 

I couldn't help the chuckle that left my lips. "No, I'm not Sam." I did, however, see the way he was moving and saw he needed to use the bathroom, so I stepped back and said, "Go ahead, please." 

He thanked me, his green eyes shining in the soft light as he stepped into the downstairs bathroom. "I'm Dean, Sam's brother. And you are?" 

Brother? Sam had never mentioned any siblings when I spoke with him, but I cleared my throat and said, "I'm Charlotte Taylor." 

Dean shut the door and whatever he said was cut off by the door closing, but I frowned and stepped into the kitchen, glancing at the clock. I slipped over to the mirror, checking my appearance quickly. 

I brushed a piece of hair back and quickly turned back around as the bathroom door opened and Dean stepped back out. His eyes met mine and I couldn't help the nervous chuckle that left my lips. He laughed too, the sound easing my worry a bit. 

I gestured to the kitchen, "Would you like some tea? Or coffee?" 

Dean stepped into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table and nodding. "Uh-" I saw his eyes land on the bottle of whiskey I was given as a going-away present before I moved out to Kansas and saw his eyes widen. "Is whiskey okay?" 

I hid my laughter and nodded, pulling two cups out of the cupboard and pouring a measure of whiskey. I put one in front of Dean, who downed it quickly as he eyed me. "So, Charlotte. How did you come upon possession of the house?" 

I sighed and sat down at the table across from him. "I needed a change. The city wasn't as exciting as it was before and I needed to get away from some old-" I paused, remembering my nasty breakup with Jeremy and how glad I was to be living three states away. I glanced up to see Dean staring at me and cleared my throat. "old friends. Sam was kind enough to let me rent this house." 

Dean smiled tightly, "Yeah, this house has been sitting here a long time. Used to be our childhood home, til mom and dad died a few years ago. He always leaves a key for his big brother whenever he gets too drunk to drive home safely. Must have forgotten to tell me again, or that might be what that voicemail he left me a few days ago was about." 

I glanced up at Dean as he looked around the kitchen, a wistful look in his eyes. "You haven't changed much, I see." He offered, meeting my stare as he poured himself another measure of whiskey. 

I chuckled softly. "I haven't had the chance to change much, honestly. I sold most of my stuff when I moved so I was glad that the place came furnished. Meant I didn't have to buy much. " 

I sipped my whiskey as he asked, "How long are you here for?" 

I set my glass down, watching the brown liquid push against the glass. "A while at least. Kansas is different for me, but I like it so far." 

I yawned and reached for Dean's empty glass, placing both in the sink as he said, "I hate to ask, but would you mind if I crashed here for the night? I'll be gone in the morning, I swear." 

I glanced over at him and considered his words. What could one night hurt? I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest. "That sounds fine to me. This is your childhood home, not mine. Want me to grab you some blankets?"

Dean nodded and I followed him up the stairs to the linen closet. I reached inside for a blanket and a pillow and as I closed the door, I found him standing in the doorway to my bedroom. "I see you found my room." He said, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he took the blankets from me. 

I couldn't help the blush that spread over my cheeks. "I had no idea this was your room, Dean. Sam was the one who suggested this room." 

Dean opened the door next to my room and laughed, the sound echoing off the walls. "Yeah, I bet he did. This used to be his room. I'll be right next door if you need me but I promise I'll be gone and out of your hair by seven." 

I started to step inside the room and close the door when Dean's voice made me pause. "Charlotte?" I peeked around the door, meeting his intense green eyes. "Yeah, Dean?" 

A soft smile spread across his lips, and I could swear I felt my heart beating louder in my ears as he said, "Thanks again." 

I nodded and watched him close the door. I closed my door and climbed back in bed. I wasn't tired but found sleep came easy again once I'd shut the door. I knew I'd have to call Sam in the morning.


End file.
